ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
His Name Probably Helps, Too
}} Hinjo and Argent strike a blow against the pit fiend. Cast * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Lien ◀ ▶ * Lord Shojo ◀ ▶ * Pit Fiend ◀ ▶ * Argent ◀ * Azurite Dentist ▶ Transcript Hinjo: Vaarsuvius, I need you to fly me up to— Vaarsuvius: I'm sorry, you seem to have mistaken me for some sort of aerial livery service. Vaarsuvius: It is for the protection of your people that I am engaging this titanic fiend, so it would behoove you to stop attempting to direct my efforts elsewhere. Vaarsuvius: Empowered Lightning Bolt. Vaarsuvius: Since it is clear that only the arcane arts have any hope of thwarting this opponent, I am the lone individual qualified to judge what is the most effective disposition of my ample magical talents. Vaarsuvius: Quickened Magic Missile. Hinjo: Twelve Gods, that elf is starting to get on my nerves. Durkon: Jus' now? Yer runnin' six months behind tha rest o' us. Hinjo: I know I can hurt this thing, if only I could reach something other than its ankles! Durkon: Sit on me head. Hinjo: ... Hinjo: What? Durkon: Sit on me head. Hinjo: Uh, Durkon, I don't think this is really the time or place for— Durkon: Lad, I don't haf time ta explain! Jus' do it! Hinjo sits on Durkon's head. Hinjo: OK, well, this is sort of awkward. How does this— Durkon: Thor's Might! Hinjo gets catapulted to the Devil due to the sudden growth of Durkon. Hinjo: Whoa!! Durkon grows more, Hinjo flies through the air. Hinjo: Hey, now this is more what I had in mind! Hinjo opens a pokeball to summon Argent. Hinjo: Argent! Argent bites the devil, while Hinjo slashes with his katana. Hinjo: Smite Evil! Pit Fiend: RRAAAAWWRR!! Lien: Great job, sir. But how were you able to hurt it? My spear has barely scratched its skin. Hinjo: Devils hate silver. This is my silvered katana: I have a cold iron one, too. Hinjo: And as for Argent's bite... well, let's just say that we have my late uncle to thank for that. Flashback to Argent being treated by a dentist. Shojo: Look, I'm sorry he needs his teeth filled, but it's not my fault! You said it was OK to feed him table scraps while you were gone! Hinjo: A 20-lb. tub of strawberry cake frosting does not qualify as a "table scrap"! Shojo: Then you obviously haven't been eating at the right tables! D&D Context * The Empower Spell Feat increases variable numeric effects of a spell by 50%. * Lightning Bolt deals 1d6 damage per level, to a max of 10d6. Empowered, it deals 1.5x that damage. * Quicken Spell is a Feat which allows the caster to cast the spell as a bonus action, effectively doubling the number of spells which can be cast in that round. * Magic Missile is a 1st level spell which deals 1d4+1 damage per missile. V deals the maximum five missiles. * Thor's Might is a non-canonical spell which Durkon uses throughout the comics. Its effects are similar to the Righteous Might spell. * The paladin's Smite Evil ability deals extra damage to evil creatures, adding the paladin's charisma bonus plus one point per level. Trivia * The title is reference to the fact that Argent means Silver in French. * Hinjo continues the Pokemon gag when summoning his mount. The gag began with Miko Miyazaki in #373, and Hinjo and Lien also use Pokeballs in #432 and #479. * This is the final appearance of Argent, Hinjo's Dire Wolf paladin mount, thus far in the comics. Argent first appears in #432. * This is the first appearance of the Azurite Dentist. External Links * 588}} View the comic * 89263}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Quickened Category:Uses Empowered Category:Uses Lightning Bolt Category:Uses Magic Missile Category:Uses Thor's Might Category:Uses Smite Evil Category:Kubota's Regicide Plot